utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eclair
|gender = Kobieta |official_illustrator = Omu (おむ) |collabgroup = Nico Nico Douga |officialjapname = エクレア |officialromajiname = ekurea |dateofbirth =　21 czerwca 1975 r. (42 lata) |status = Aktywna |year = 2010 - dziś |NNDuserpageID = 3768286 |mylistID1 = 13868522 |mylistID2 = 37082126 |mylist2info = collabs |nicommuID1 = co146024 }} eclair (エクレア) jest utaite o ochrypłym, dojrzałym i łagodnym głosie. Jej najczęściej wyświetlanym coverem jest "Parameter" , który do września 2013 miał 50 000 wyświetleń. Współpraca i projekty # Członkini Sweet Girl's Valentine z Nata, Matsushita, Murasaki Hime, Nayugorou, Ali, ikutan, Rui, yu-k@, Muta, Kamen Liar 217 i Kozou # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Wydany 4 grudnia 2013 r.) Lista coverowanych piosenek (2010.01.07) # "Letter Song" (2010.03.03) # "Internet City" (2010.03.26) # "Jenga" (2010.04.13) # "Hajimarinohi" (2010.04.15) # "Hey" (2010.06.19) # "Hello/How Are You" (2012.07.24) # "Goo Goo" (2010.07.28) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" Feat. eclair, Rishe, ori, Chaco, Takanashi and Gurubi (2010.08.07) # "Kimiboshi" (2010.09.27) # "Crack" (2010.10.30) # "Smiling" -? Xmas edition ?- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Mousou Sketch" (2011.01.22) # "Koi no ABO" -Valentine edition- Feat. eclair, Coral, Hosomaki, Kiyora, Mojiyoko and Chouko (2011.02.13) # "Melancholic" (2011.02.20) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.21) # "Poker Face" (2011.04.08) # "Parameter" (2011.11.21) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.30) # "Bad ? End ? Night" -?Halloween Edition?- feat. eclair, Matsushita, Shamuon, Glutamine, Rishe, Kakichoco, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (2012.11.25) # "Sarishinohara" -Piano ver.- (2012.12.12) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. eclair, kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Nata and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "Mr.wonderboy" (2012.12.20) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. eclair, Rishe, Glutamine, mao and Yuuto (2012.01.13) # "Len-kyun Nau!" feat. eclair and Matsushita (2013.01.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.29) # "drop" (2013.04.11) # "Immoral Actress" (2013.05.11) # "Afterglow" (2013.06.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -Guitar arrange ver.- (2013.06.21) # "Crazy ? nighT" -?MilkyWay Edition?- feat. eclair, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, Rishe, Glutamine and Kakichoco (2013.07.07) # "Sing a Song" feat. eclair, Mes, Ayaponzu*, Ali, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham? and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Sentimental Love" (Kimi no Iru Machi OP) (2013.08.31) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. eclair, 31, Narita, GEM and Matsushita (2013.09.08) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" feat. eclair (chorus) and clam (2013.11.12) # "Strike my soul" (STRIKE THE BLOOD ED) (2013.11.30) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.12) # "Twilight ? nighT" - ?X'mas Edition?- feat. eclair, Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "kiss" (2013.12.27) }} Dyskografia Galeria Ciekawostki * Ma grupę krwi B. * Pierwszą rzeczą jaką robi, gdy wraca do domu, jest mycie rąk i płukanie gardła. * Twierdzi, że śpi od 4 do 6 godzin dziennie. * Ma fetysz krótkich palców i dźwięków, jakie się wydaje podczas snu. * Lubi eclair'y, nukazuke i omlety ryżowe ale nie cierpi melonów, śmietany i grzybów kikurage. * Lubi tenisa, golfa i zabawę w berka. * Lubi Akirę Terao, Chiaki Kuriyamę i UVERworld. * Lubi One Piece, Dangan Ronpa, Tada, Kimi o Aishiteru i książki Keigo Higashino, Dan'a Brown'a i Dante'go. * Lubi VOCALOID'y, Anime, J-Pop, muzykę klasyczną i R&B. * Lubi gry typu miłosne symulatory. * Jej ulubione marki to Nottega i ZARA. * Lubi koty, zielony i niebieski. * Lubi śpiewać i jeść. * Zawsze pisze "Become a hero" na początku jej coverowanych utworów. Linki * Twitter * Blog * mixi * Instagram Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga